In Times Of War
by Peter is Pan
Summary: No one has seen him. No one has heard from him. He has been gone for over three years, out there in the Pacific. If the rumors about the Japanese are true, maybe it'd be better if he was. CALIFORNIA X MASSACHUSETTS


"_It must be done and will be done. The unprovoked attack by Japan will not go unpunished. They have indeed awakened a sleeping giant, and December 7, 1941 will be a date which will live in infamy."_

Delaware thought as he sat down next to Massachusetts who had refused to talk to anyone since they had boarded the battleship. Massachusetts glared down at his clean boots that would soon be dirtied by mud, water and blood. His emerald eyes focused on the submachine gun in his lap his brown hair waved in the wind underneath his helmet. New Hampshire hummed 'Live Free Or Die' next to him as he laced up his boots. Ruffling his gray hair before putting his helmet back on New Hampshire casted a quick glance over to Delaware that read fix-him-please. Delaware being the oldest of all 48 states was always in charge of comforting and finding out what was wrong with his brothers and sisters. America had told him to be the one everyone looked to for guidance and help. Sadly in this case Delaware couldn't crack what was wrong let alone find a solution.

"Hear about Alaska?" New Hampshire attempted to start a conversation now that the awkward silence had begun to take over what seemed like the whole vessel.

"Yeah," Delaware replied remembering about the attack on the Aleutian Islands by the Japanese. It cost a good amount of American and Canadian lives to fight of Tojo from taking all of the islands. "Poor kid, just a territory and he's already being attacked."

"Same with Hawaii-"

"Don't mention Hawaii." Massachusetts suddenly growled catching the two states off guard. Lifting a black eyebrow Delaware decided to press the topic further.

"Why not? Don't you care about him? That sneak attack left him in critical condition and you know what happens-"

"I know what happens all right!" Massachusetts barked glowering up at Delaware his green eyes ablaze. Utterly confused Delaware tried to put a hand on Massachusetts's shoulder, but it was slapped away. "If a state is hurt," His voice trembled and he gulped, "If a state is hurt beyond belief they pass on, unlike nations states can expire if wounded fatally." Hugging the weapon closer to his chest he whispered.

"They die."

_They can die. They can die. They can die. They can die. _

_He might die._

"You are acting out of fear California nothing can harm or hurt you where you are." Massachusetts said rather annoyed as he watched the tall golden haired state wrap a white cloth around the scab on his left hand before he slipped on a white shirt to cover his chest.

"Nothing? Well that's a lot coming from a state miles away from those damn Japs. They've already tried to invade and attack me!" California hissed putting on a green helmet and leaving a white sheet of paper on the kitchen counter. The paper contained instructions for the governor on how to take care of his pet Californian Grizzly bear cub Monarch. Grabbing an almost empty bottle of wine from the other side of the counter California emptied the remaining liquid into his throat before he threw it away. Massachusetts had never seen the house so clean before and he felt his insides grow cold. Monarch ambled across the floor sitting down besides California's leg and letting out a pitiful whine. Kneeling down the scratch the cub's hair California kissed the black nose before he stood up and picked up the large bag on his couch.

"California listen to me. Attacking out of anger and spite is not an intelligent thing to do."

"Oh yeah? Hmmm, I believe that's calling the kettle black my friend. Wasn't it you and your insistent arguing with England that sparked the Revolutionary War? You are the Spirit of America are you not? Cradle of Liberty and yet you did nothing to even try to make America change his mind about the war until it was too late."

"Do not bring up something you know nothing about. You weren't a colony of the British Empire or took part in the Revolution." Massachusetts retorted furiously as he blocked the doorway.

"Oh just because I wasn't a colony of Great Britain means I know nothing about the Revolution or unfair rulers? Please you think you're older than me when you're not. I too was a colony, a colony of Spain. I heard enough from him and experienced my own Revolution to know just what you have been through. I was even my own country for a while, while you were a state. You have been part of the Union longer than me, but you've never been your own country."

"Stop this California. Oregon and Washington are not going to war why should you?" California's stormy sapphire eyes narrowed and he took a step towards the smaller state.

"My men are already leaving to take revenge. You think I shouldn't join them just because two states are not? You want me to let them die in vain while I sit here on my ass watching more men getting shipped out to replace them?"

"I expect you to do just that!" Massachusetts raised his chin hoping that California would agree to stay home. The state had never been much of a fighter for he was too laid back and always seemed to chicken out of a fight.

"Do you know how selfish you sound right now?" The Californian laughed harshly grabbing a handful of his hair and closed his blue eyes. "You think you can stop me from leaving by that poor excuse? No wonder you're the heart of New England! You are exactly like him! You should be the Spirit of England not the Spirit of America!"

Massachusetts form fell and his green eyes widened. He had never ever been compared to England. Never. Why was California acting so strangely? Had the bombings of his coast affected him that much? When he regained his normal thought process he realized California had pushed past him and was marching towards the army vehicle outside the house. Throwing his bag into the back California hopped in joining the other two young boys.

"Hey Charlie! For a second I though you weren't coming!" The brunette man joked scooting over. California flashed a smile that resembled both Spain's and America's as he sat next to the young man. The car started and Massachusetts was suddenly struck with the cold hard truth.

He may not come back.

Running towards the moving vehicle Massachusetts noted that he would not be able to catch up to it by running. He only had one chance.

"California!" He called out to him. He did not turn around.

"California!" He panted going into a full out sprint. The car was getting smaller.

Turn around please turn around!

"CHARLIE!" He gave one last attempt before he stumbled over a crack in the dirt road and fell flat on his face. Picking himself up he started to run again only to see that the car had disappeared. And so did California.

It was not supposed to be like this! Massachusetts felt tears well up in his eyes. It was not supposed to end up like this!

_That was over three years ago. He might be dead._

"Thirty seconds yanks God be with you!" Scotland shouted at Massachusetts as their landing craft hit the freezing water off of Omaha beach. Steadying himself Massachusetts flicked the back of New Hampshire's head just incase he couldn't do it later. He shot a glance over to Delaware in an apology for snapping at him earlier.

And he prayed for California's safe return for not hoping for it sooner.

_No one has heard from him. Not even his governor._

"GO GO GO!" The sergeant called from the front of the craft when it was not safe to go any further. Running out onto the beach Massachusetts ducked as machine gun fire hit the ground around him. New Hampshire tripped and fell onto the sand as he bullets impaled themselves into him. There was a piercing howl before he went silent.

_America hasn't seen him while he was in Midway. He's worried and scared, which in turn makes me even more worried and scared._

Massachusetts froze and stared in horror at the frozen body of New Hampshire from his shelter below the cliffs. Watching the body in terror Massachusetts prayed that he had not lost another comrade. Suddenly Massachusetts noticed the faint rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive! Looking up at the light from the German weapons firing Massachusetts knew it was a miracle that they hadn't killed him. Knowing that the machine gun fire wouldn't subside he tried to time when less bullets were shot near the body. A hand grabbed his shoulder when he was about to go and he whipped around to see Connecticut smiling with a finger to her lips. Her yellow hair had been cut and she wore what looked like a Red Army uniform for she was covered in a trench coat and wore a Commissar's hat on her head.

"I'll get him." Sprinting down the beach she picked up the limp body and threw him over her shoulders. Jogging back a bullet found a way into the thigh of her right leg letting out a stream of crimson blood. Clenching her teeth she made it back under the cover before she let out a shriek of pain.

_Rumors of torture and suicidal Japanese only increase everyone's fear. Washington and Oregon pray everyday, while Hawaii cries wishing he could take his place._

Delaware being one of the medics of the US Marines quickly unrolled a thick bandage and pulled a pair of tweezers out of his pocket.

"The bullet's stuck in there. Mitchell! You got to go! Get up the cliff! Take the fire off of the rest of the troops!" He shouted to Massachusetts who nodded and approached the rope the hung down from the side of the cliff from a grappling hook dug into the dirt at the top. Holding onto to it tightly he climbed up to join the other members of his squad who had already made their way up.

_California if you're still out there I'm sorry I was such a selfish bastard and made our last meeting end on such a sour note._

He was almost at the top of the cliff. Letting out a groan he became conscious of the fact that his strength was draining. Who knew that he would be this tired after just storming the beach? And he still had to destroy the guns Command had told them too and capture the road. There was so much still to do, and the guilt on his conscious was weighing him down.

_I didn't want you to leave because I didn't want to lose you. As corny as that sounds it's the truth you mean a lot more than you think to me._

He had to keep moving forward, if he fell behind he would surely die. He had to be strong like California had been when he left to attack the Japanese, to protect his people and watch over his men. He had to reach the top, to capture Normandy, to liberate France, to help the Allies, to put an end to World War Two, and to make sure that California's sacrifice was not in vain.

To make sure they won.

Heaving himself over the top he clawed at the ground before his comrades helped him up. Scanning the battlefield Massachusetts raised his gun and screamed,

"FOR VICTORY!"

***

**THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE I UPDATED 'COMMIES VS CAPPIES'. I know it's short and lacks detail but I just and to get it out of my head so I could work on the other story. This story is also for a friend who really likes CALIFORNIA x MASSACHUSETTS.**

**For some notes there was an Aleutian Islands Campaign look it up on Google.**

**California was attacked by Japanese submarines causing the whole state to practice blackouts and even led to the imaginary 'Battle for Los Angeles' all because of extreme paranoia.**

**California was indeed its own country for a little, less than a month, before America took it over. And the bear used to paint the flag's name was 'Monarch'. California Grizzly Bears are now extinct Monarch was the last one.**

**Why is Connecticut dressed like a 'Comrade Commissar'? Before the USA entered the war some Americans were sent to Europe to help the Allies, I don't know if any were sent to Russia, but I'm pretending there were. **

**Women did serve in the war as nurses, but there were some marines and aviators that were women. However they were mostly in the Pacific Campaign not the European one. **

**The song New Hampshire hums 'Live Free Or Die' is one of its state songs. (or so says google)**

**30 seconds Yanks God be with you is from Call of Duty 2 during the D-Day mission in the American Campaign **


End file.
